noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel
So far in the Manhwa Frankenstein has faced Dr. Crombel twice. 'First Encounter' Dr. Crombel and Frankenstein meet and fight on the rooftop of the ex-Union base. 'Prologue' Having initiated the destruction of the Union base in South Korea, Dr. Crombel leaves the city in his private helicopter but M-21's return to the base makes him change his plan and he comes back to capture him. His pilot notices someone standing on the rooftop of the base and Crombel assumes that he's the one responsible for Mary's death. He gets off the helicopter after introducing himself. Frankenstein refrains from introducing himself but Crombel tells him that he has a general idea of who he is, mistakenly calling him a Noble. He adds the idea of experimenting on Frankenstein to which Frankenstein asks him if he has what it takes. 'Battle Summary' Dr. Crombel tells Frankenstein that he will know the answer to his question shortly as he jumps toward Frankenstein. Frankenstein also jumps toward Crombel and a huge explosion results from the clash of their similarly extensive aura. They land on the rooftop and suddenly feel a different aura from the battle underground. Crombel senses that the Infected has been killed and leaves. 'Aftermath' Crombel senses the Infected's death and immediately concludes that Frankenstein has another ally besides M-21 thinking that the failed experiment would not be able to handle the enhanced strength of the Infected. He bids farewell for the moment and Frankenstein hurries back to his Master. 'Second Encounter' Frankenstein breaks down the doors of Crombel's hideout. Crombel is impressed by Frankenstein and his abilities, he asks him about his powers. Frankenstein berates him for being an amateur and reprimands him for daring to evaluate him. Crombel realises that Frankenstein is the original author, of the journals and the owner of the ruins, where he found additional data, upon which he has based his life's work. 'Prologue' Crombel recounts his past, and praises Frankenstein calling him his Master, and showers him with compliments. Frankenstein finds this rather vulgar, coming from someone like him. Frankenstein calls him a thief for stealing and manipulating his data to produce the monsters he's created. Hearing Crombel talk about becoming God and destroying the human race, Frankenstein is certain of what he needs to do and the two attack each other head on. 'Battle Summary' As the battle between Crombel and Frankenstein rages on. Crombel and Frankenstein trade blows, but are evenly matched in terms of strength. Crombel launches a head on attack against Frankenstein, which Frankenstein blocks, although is sends him plummeting to the ground. Frankenstein lands firmly and continues his assault by launching several dark matter tentacles at Crombel who does the same. The dark powers clash mid-air causing a massive explosion. Before the smoke clears Frankenstein launches another attack and pushes Crombel back. He then follows up with a more powerful attack, sending Crombel crashing into the ground. Frankenstein lands, and notices his injuries. He says he didn't expect Crombel to counterattack, just as he attacked him. Crombel says he's amazed that Frankenstein can control the unstable Dark Power to such an extent and that he's starting to admire him even more. As the smoke clears, Crombel's torso is completely covered by the Dark power. Frankenstein states his appearance must mean... but he's cut off by Crombel, who asks him what he thinks. Crombel comments that his power is stable, unlike his and he won't suffer any side-effects even if he uses his power, beyond its limitations. Crombel tells him that his power is different from Frankenstein's in that his power doesn't try to devour him. Frankenstein thinks that Crombel is right, and he's managed to gather enough power to make it cover his skin, but his power is completely stable, unlike his own power trying harder to possess him, as his wounds increase. Crombel remarks that showing Frankenstein the power he has gained is the greatest honour for him and launches a head on attack against Frankenstein. Frankenstein manages to block it, but grimaces in pain as Crombel smiles on. Frankenstein digs his Dark Spear into the ground as he catches his breath. Dr. Crombel notices Frankenstein's fatigue and comments that it would appear if their battle has come to its end adding that although everything he's achieved has been due to Frankenstein's legacy, here he is now standing taller than Frankenstein. Crombel continues to boast now he is towering above everything Frankenstein has accomplished, including surpassing his mentor in power, there is no-one's opinion he'd value more than Frankenstein's. Frankenstein responds that Crombel's full of himself, stating he's exhausted from searching for him for several days and then he had to fight with Crombel's handmade bodyguards, while Crombel has been sitting back and relaxing until he had no choice but to face him, and asks if Crombel has no shame, by spouting rubbish such as, surpassing him. Frankenstein adds that if he wants to hear his opinion so badly, he'll tell him exactly what he thinks. Frankenstein chides that he's nothing but a thief and a psycho, who stole his research, not to mention he's gifted at back-stabbing and that while he's at it, he'll relay his thoughts on Crombel's plan, mentioning how he wanted to become God, Frankenstein asks him to listen up and states that his plan is doomed to fail, and he doesn't know about God, but he's make a fine psychopath. Crombel gets angry and allows the Dark power to consume him taking on a purple appearance similar to Frankenstein's. He is enraged that Frankenstein would hold such a low opinion of him, just because he considers him his Master and attacks Frankenstein wounding him, however, as the smoke clears Crombel is also wounded. Crombel wonders how as Frankenstein was able to injure him. Frankenstein stands there holding the Blood Spear, and comments that he'll be sure to send Crombel to hell. Crombel grits his teeth. Dr. Crombel is impressed by the Blood Spear, stating he didn't think Frankenstein would be keeping such power hidden under his sleeves and is astounded that Frankenstein can fight so leisurely against him. Frankenstein replies it's more strategy than leisure. Frankenstein notices the Dark Spear acting up, and puts the Blood Spear away. Crombel wonders why he stopped using the Blood Spear. Frankenstein ignores Crombel and instead focuses on the Dark Spear. Frankenstein mentions that the Dark Spear is trying to rip his body to shreds because he used his contract powers. Frankenstein states Dark Spear wants to be the one to end Crombel's existence and it won't let anything else stand in its way. Frankenstein adds that if he doesn't listen to Dark Spear, he could end up being killed by it in his current state. Crombel states Frankenstein is talking as though his power has a mind of its own and asks if he's lost his sanity. Frankenstein is talking to the Dark Spear, saying it can have its way. The Dark Spear's power increases, and Frankenstein gathers as much energy as he can. Crombel remarks that Frankenstein's unstable power must be attacking the one who wields it, and thinks it's foolish of Frankenstein to use a power he can't control. Frankenstein smiles and launches a head on attack against Crombel. Crombel blocks the attack, but is surprised to see Frankenstein's new power. Frankenstein continues laughing and launches a series of follow up attacks. Crombel and Frankenstein exchange blows, with Frankenstein gaining the upper hand. Crombel thinks something is different, and Frankenstein's power seems to be more vicious and hostile. He wonders how Frankenstein can control such power and deals a powerful blow to Frankenstein. Frankenstein ignores the injury and instead continues to smile sadistically. Frankenstein attacks and pushes Crombel back. Crombel wonders aloud how this situation came about and how his power is being overshadowed by an unstable, uncontrollable power. The Dark Spear, having taken over Frankenstein's consciousness laughs, stating it's preposterous that he thinks his powers are perfect, when instead it's only under the control of a miserable old man like him, because it's become pathetically weak. The Dark Spear smiles eerily and takes on a horrific expression, making Crombel shiver with fear. The Dark Spear tells Crombel he can't control the Dark powers no matter how hard he tries, and it's just an absurd notion he has. Crombel tightens his grip on his sword, while Dark Frankenstein rushes towards him with his Spear. Dark Frankenstein and Crombel both swing their weapons at each other, resulting in a large explosion. Dark Frankenstein is able to deflect Crombel's attack, pushing him back. Crombel flinches, when he notices Dark Frankenstein rushing towards him with a follow up attack, Crombel manages to block it, as Dark Frankenstein unleashes several Dark Matter tentacles at Crombel. Dark Frankenstein continues to laugh as Crombel breaks into a sweat. Crombel dodges an attack from Dark Frankenstein, only to be hit with a follow up attack of Dark Matter Spikes. Dark Frankenstein chides Crombel for avoiding his attacks, stating that he only wishes to see those 'perfect' powers of his in action. Dark Frankenstein rushes towards Crombel, who in turn slashes at Frankenstein. Even though he's been injured by Crombel's attack, Dark Frankenstein starts laughing, pleased to see Crombel struggle. Dark Frankenstein attacks Crombel head on, while Crombel dodges the attack. Crombel thinks that attack could've been lethal and wonders how he's supposed to defeat such a nightmarish demon. Crombel attacks Dark Frankenstein head on, who in turn unleashes several Dark Matter Tentacles. Crombel struggles to bat them away and wonders if he can win against Frankenstein and thinks thinks that he's dreamed for so long that he will destroy humanity and become a God. Dark Frankenstein continues his assault on Crombel, while laughing, pushing Crombel back. As the battle continues Crombel realises that the only way for him to win is to use the Blood Stone, however, his data on the Blood Stone is limited and incomplete, thus, using it now to lead to even greater disaster and result in dangerous or even fatal side-effects. Dark Frankenstein asks Crombel why he's so afraid. It suddenly dawns on Crombel Frankenstein is right, he's terrified. Having realised that he's frightened, Dr. Crombel gets angry, unable to take the humiliation any longer. Crombel starts gathering his energy, having no other option, he summons the Blood Stone. Dark Frankenstein is shocked to see Crombel using the Blood Stone. The Blood Stone allows Crombel to transform, into a larger more powerful creature. Crombel laughingly states, he now realises why the Union, the Werewolves and Traitorous Nobles, did everything in their power to learn more about the Blood Stone and understands why none of them could resist the allure of using the artifact, even though its power is a mystery. Crombel remarks that it must be because it gives its wielder the power of a God. Dark Frankenstein tells him he's talking rubbish, and launches Dark Spikes at him. Crombel replies it's futile to fight him, since he now possesses the power of a God and fires a Dark Energy beam at Frankenstein. Crombel attacks Dark Frankenstein from above. Frankenstein dodges the attack, leaving Crombel to punch the ground. Crombel sends several Dark Energy beams through the ground, and Frankenstein jumps to avoid them. Dark Frankenstein senses Crombel appearing above him, as Crombel gathers his energy and launches a powerful energy beam at Dark Frankenstein, who narrowly avoids the attack. On the ground as the smoke clears, Crombel launches several Dark Matter Energy blasts at Frankenstein, while laughing. Dark Frankenstein is at a disadvantage, as Frankenstein's consciousness draws Dark Frankenstein back into the realm of the Dark Spear. Frankenstein is sitting on a throne made of Dark Energy, as the eyes of the Dark Spear, open behind him. Frankenstein's throne is at the centre of a chamber filled with countless human skulls. He asks the Dark Spear to take a break and return control of his body. The Dark Spear refuses his request, stating the battle isn't over yet. Frankenstein tells the Dark Spear he loaned them his body temporarily, since they were complaining about an imposter annoying them, so they begged Frankenstein to lend them his body, and now they're trying to back track on the deal, pretending it was a permanent arrangement. Dark Spear lost for words as Frankenstein chides them. Frankenstein states they're sticking to sheer force like a brainless troll, and whether they think that's really going to work. The Dark Spear defends their actions, stating they're making efficient use of themselves and will not lose to an imposter. Frankenstein goads it's too bad, but from where he's sitting, it looks as though they're going to get their rear end handed to them. The Dark Spear denies this remarking the imposter used extra power and that's why they're at a disadvantage. Frankenstein instructs the Dark Spear to use something else too, adding that in order for him to make use of his contract powers, he's going to need his body back. Frankenstein smiles. The Dark Spear is reluctant, as Frankenstein wishes the Dark Spear good luck, in getting beaten by an imposter. The Dark Spear questions if he really thinks they will lose the battle to an imitation and relents. Outside the Dark Spear realm, Frankenstein blocks Crombel's attack, pushing it back, having summoned the Blood Spear. Frankenstein comments his whole body is ruined, remarking that people never learn to handle borrowed books with care. Crombel wonders if he's decided to use the Blood Spear again, before adding, it's no use against his power. Crombel and Frankenstein rush towards each other, head first. Dr. Crombel announces it's unbelievable, that even now as he possesses the power of a God, somehow Frankenstein is still standing against him. He realises more and more that as their fight continues, Frankenstein truly could have been God of the old world, but not anymore since he's going to be the God now. He comments that he is revitalised by his new powers as Frankenstein is tired and worn out. Frankenstein thinks Crombel's right and decides to finish this quickly. Frankenstein rushes to attack Crombel head on as Crombel does the same. The two collide and trade blows, with Frankenstein being pushed back. 'Aftermath' Frankenstein continues to struggle as Crombel gets ready to deal the finishing blow, stating it's time for his grand finale. Before he can attack, the RK intervene, and take over the battle allowing Frankenstein to regain his strength. Image Gallery 'First Encounter' 088 7 Dr. Crombel Meets Frankenstein.png|Dr. Crombel introduces himself to Frankenstein. Frankenstein_vs_crombel.png|The two scientists meet each other. Frankenstein and Crombel jump.png|Jumping to attack. Frankenstein and Crombel clash.png|The power collision. Crombel leaves.png|Crombel retreats. copter leaves.png|Frankenstein watches the helicopter leave. 'Second Encounter' 535_54_Dr. Crombel Poses For The Camera.png|Dr. Crombel poses for the camera. 535_55_Frankenstein Is Tired.png|Frankenstein is tired. 535_56_Crombel Thinks He's Won.png|Crombel thinks he's won. 535_58a_Crombel Asks Frankenstein's Opinion.png|Crombel asks Frankenstein's opinion. 535_58b_Frankenstein Lays Into Crombel And His Asinine Plans.png|Frankenstein lays into Crombel and his asinine plans. 535_59_Crombel Transforms After Being Belittled By Frankenstein.png|Crombel transforms after being belittled by Frankenstein. 535_61_Crombel Will Show Frankenstein His True Power.png|Crombel will show Frankenstein his true power. 535_67_Crombel Attacks Frankenstein.png|Crombel attacks Frankenstein. 535_68_Frankenstein Is Injured.png|Frankenstein is injured. 535_70_Crombel Wonders How He Ended Up Wounded.png|Crombel wonders how he ended up wounded. 535_71_Frankenstein Brings Out Blood Spear.png|Frankenstein brings out blood spear. 536_54_Frankenstein Shows Crombel His Halloween Outfit.png|Frankenstein shows Crombel his Halloween outfit. 538_8_Crombel Believes The Blood Stone Gives Him Godlike Power.png|Crombel believes the blood stone gives him Godlike power. 539_37_Frankenstein Attempts To Block Crombel's Attack.png|Frankenstein attempts to block Crombel's attack. Category:Battles